


First Meetings

by NaeSpark



Series: Homestuck Pairings, Requests and Prompts [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started writting this a long time ago, way before these updates. So I finished it as fast as I could because now it makes no sense. It's a drabble with three pages.</p><p>Includes feelings, a very confused Roxy and some awkward first meet.</p><p>Janey, oh, Janey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> naesnark.tumblr.com

Well that was stupid.  
I sat on the floor, sighing to nobody. I was acting weird again, and I didn't expect this.  
 _Relief?_  
My best fucking friend had just blown up her chance with the guy she liked and I was just sitting there, blinking dumbly at my own relief.  
She told me about it and had to go do whatever the fuck she was doing right away. I was too weirded out to remember.  
It's not like I'd never thought about Janey that way. I mean, duh, she's really close and I wouldn't mind having her closer.  
 _Closer..._  
I picked up the bottle closest to me. I stared at the slightly translucid liquid tossing and turning in the bottom of the glass. With a sigh, I put it down. I didn't even feel like drinking, which left me really confused.  
I laid back against my plushies, looking at the ceilling and picturing what would be like to meet her in real life. In person. Like, actually touch her. I mean, we're under the same sun and breathe the same air, which makes me happy. Really happy.  
 _SIIIIIIIIIIGN_  
“I kinda wish Janey was a cat.”  
Oh god, great, when I'm thinking about Jane I don't even need booze to think strange shit. Alright, clarifying: if she were a cat, I could appearify her. And then I could pet her and she'd purr at me. And I could have her here all the time.  
I think I'm a little tipsy still...  
I held a plushie against my face, hiding myself. Wow, I was such a shit friend that I couldn't find words to describe my shittyness. I should be all supportive and blah, but instead I was blabbering to myself about how nice it'd be to have Janey purring against my neck.  
I seriously wanted her around me.  
Getting up, I went to the computer to flirt lightly with AR, who eventually told me, very unironically, to stop because I as acting weird.  
I'm _so_ fucked.  
I gripped mom's scarf, staring at the pesterchum screen and biting my nails. The nail polish was chipping itself away and landing on the keyboard.  
“gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]”  
Oh fuck. Okay.

TG: janey!!!  
TG: youre bcak  
TG: *back  
GG: Yes, I'm here.  
GG: I had something in mind that I didn't quite understand and I might need your help to sort it out.  
TG: yeah sure i mean this has been such a mess rofl  
TG: were BFFzies, right lmfao

Fuck, now I'm acting like Jane. No, no, no. I won't be such a tightass. Okay, Roxy, pull your shit together. Tell her.  
Sure, right! Telling your best friend that you've been twisting, turning and sighing ever since you heard she was single.  
Peace of cream-covered cheesecake.

GG: You move around with those panels, right?  
TG: uh yeah why  
GG: So you made it appearify here?  
GG: You're a genious!  
TG: waht  
TG: i didn't do anyone  
TG: *ANYTHING ajsdhfg  
GG: But... it just appeared here. I turned my back away for a second and a bright light shined. I gazed at the flooring and there it was.  
GG: It just appeared here!

My jaw hung down and I nearly lost it. That was fucking _brilliant_. Why didn't I think of that??  
I looked over at the floor, where a tuft of white fur cleaned itself, like there was no concern in the world. Holy fuck, duh!

TG: of croase!1  
TG: *course  
TG: hopy shit janey!!  
TG: OMFG im so DUMB  
GG: Uh...  
TG: It was gcat!  
GG: …  
GG: That actually makes a lot of sense.  
TG: ajshdfggf!!  
GG: Roxy?  
TG: SEX  
TG: ….................*SEC

Oh my god. OH MY GOD.  
I was so excited and nervous that my palms were all soaked and sticky. I had to breathe a couple of times before looking at the panel at my feet. I just had to jump and dive into Janey! Into... right.  
Alright. I was now or never. It was the difference between being a pussy and being a strong confident woman.  
I looked at my room again, picking up a wizard plushie. I smiled softly to myself. Yes, she would totally love it.  
Okay. I could totes do this. Totes.  
I stepped forward into the window and let myself fall. I twirled in the air and it felt like it was going to last forever. Oh gosh, I was falling so fast. I didn't even know what I was going to say to Janey. I'd just throw the plushie to her face and glomp her and act like an idiot. And then she'd hate me and I'd go back home crying my eyes off.  
I landed on my butt on an unfamiliar floor. I panted and rubbed my head, feeling slightly dizzy. I had my eyes closed and didn't want to open them. I bit my lip and tried to collect the guts to turn around and face my best friend. It was easy. It'd be so great. We would smile and hug and-... OMG what if she hates my guts???   
My dangerously flip-inducing thought process was interrupted by a hand resting on my shoulder.  
“Roxy, are you alright? Golly, I didn't expect you to be here this fast.”  
I opened my eyes to see her kneeling in front of me. I bit my lower lip, shutting my eyes and throwing my arms forward to hug my best friend.  
It was so weird. So weird to hold and touch another human being. God, I'd been so alone. So alone this whole time.  
I didn't even know what I was doing until I felt her troubled gasp and tight hold. I buried my face in her shoulder, sobbing loudly.  
I wish I had a drink. If I were drunk I wouldn't be breaking down this much.  
It was so good to have her holding me like this, though. Comforting.   
_Oh Janey..._  
I had no idea for how long I cried. All I knew was that she was with me the whole time, shooshing me and stroking my back.  
I pulled back, cleaning my nose with the back of my hand.  
Janey wouldn't stop staring at me, worried.  
“Sorry...” I whispered “I just... I'm so happy to meet you that I got all weird and fucked up this whole meeting...” I looked down, avoiding her eyes.  
“I don't know what you mean, you didn't fuck anything up.” she touched my knee “As far as I noticed.”  
“Well, I suppose you haven't noticed the horrible fucking mess I made of your shirt... It's all gross and wet and sticky.” I blushed. Jesus fuck, I really ruined it.  
Look, mom, I finally met the girl I really really love with my guts and now I just ruined both her clothes and her first impression of me... Gosh, though, I never though people were this soft. Could it be that it's just her? Her hair was messier IRL, but I didn't mind. It fit her. It fit her in the same way that her small mouth and pink lips fit her.  
“Roxy?”  
Oh, I was staring. “Ahah, sorry” I looked away “I'm just... not used to this.” I snivelled and smiled weakly “I've never seen another person before and it's so confusing.” I hugged my knees “I'm not even drunk and I can't deal and you're so sweet and pretty and...”  
She tilted her head.  
She wouldn't understand. How could she understand? She had her whole life set up and fucking beautifully arranged so that she would take over the massive empire of sweets and own whatever she could possibly want. She would never understand the feeling of being stuck in an empty house, with the quiet company of a bottle of vodka.  
I saw her kneel beside me and lifted my eyes to hers when she held my hand.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Janey, you didn't do anything, it's just my life that is bullshit.” I smiled “But it doesn't matter because I'm here now and there's nothing anybody can do.”  
“Well, then, I think we should seize this opportunity we have and do something fun! Together.”  
My whole heart melted at the softness of her voice.  
Yes. Together.


End file.
